ONE MINUTE MELEE: Baraka vs Vega
Baraka vs Vega 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Baraka from the Mortal Kombat series and Vega from the Street Fighter series. Description ''Which clawed fighter will win in this Beauty and the Beast match? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Baraka.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Vega.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! '''selected.) MELEE! A scream echoed through the hallways. It came from a man wearing a skeletal mask. He was a so-called Kahn Guard, a warrior that served the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. Blood dripped from his chest on the floor, the warrior himself stood shakingly upright, filled with pain and trying to move his legs in order to run, walk or at least stagger away from the man standing behind him. He knew he didn't stand a chance against this guy who was just playing with him in their fight mere seconds ago. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and was surrounded by darkness. The warrior's corpse fell to the ground. Responsible for his death was the man standing right next to it. He was a tall, muscular man with long, brown hair braided into a ponytail, wearing murrey and yellow ceremonial trousers, a red sash, loafers, and white leggings of a matador. On his chest was a purple snake tattoo which circled his left arm, and on his right arm and both his wrists he wore gold-colored armlets. His face was covered by a mask and he wielded a claw on his left hand. The mysterious man was no other than Vega, Shadaloos top assassin. Vega took off his mask, revealing a strikingly handsome face. With a quick look at his latest victim, he shook his head in disgust. Are there really no beautiful fighters in this fortress? He thought about his mission which M. Bison gave to him: "Eliminate everyone who could turn out to be a threat in my plan to defeat the Emperor known as Shao Kahn and rule over the place called Outworld." And here he was, murdering pretty much everyone who crossed his path. Nothing to special, well, aside from the incredibly ugly creatures he met. Vega hated this job more and more. Even this female ninja wearing purple clothes he came along was a creepy monster in her own right. "Hey matador." Vega turned around, looking for the guy foolish enough to call for him... and he just couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right before him was the ugliest creature Vega had ever seen in his life. This... thing had no hair and sharp teeth. It wore a red-and-white tunic and black pants. The arms were covered with some spikes which seemed to be out of some kind of metal. This abomination was as ugly as Vega was considering himself beautiful. "Are you the one who killed those guards? Because then I have bad news for you." The creature spoke to him again. Vega didn't merely listen to it. How could something as ugly as this even exist? The longer he thought about it, the more he was filled with rage. The abomination spoke again. "Listen up punk, considering you don't want to answer my question I'll give you three seconds to run away or you're gonna have a pretty big problem with me. And you don't want to have problems with Baraka, the great Tarkatan Warrior!" Again, Vega didn't listen at all. There was only one thing he cared about right now: to make sure this monster would die a painful death for being, well, as ugly as it was. And because it seemed to be a threat to Bison's plans of course. But that was only a minor matter. "...three." the creature named Baraka counted. "Time's up punk." Putting his mask back up and going into his combat stance, Vega finally spoke to his opponent. "Prepare to meet your horrible fate, foolish creature." '''NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Baraka raced at Vega, claws ready. But Vega casually sidestepped him and delivered a kick to his opponent's back, staggering him. "Is that all a creature like you can do?" Already filled with anger, Baraka immediately turned around and attempted to his impale Vega with his claw, but Vega jumped back. Vega jumped over Baraka and stabbed him in the back with his claw. "You bastard!" Baraka roared with rage. Baraka turned around and slashed Vega's chest with his claw. "Die!" He then attempted to impale Vega's skull with his claw, but Vega jumped back. Vega roundhouse kicked Baraka, knocking him down. Baraka immediately got up and tried to slash Vega, but Vega jumped back. He then ran around Baraka in a circle for a few seconds until Baraka got dizzy. "Now's my chance!" And with that, Vega immediately stabbed Baraka in the stomach. "You'll pay for this!" Baraka yelled in anger. Vega jumped back and attempted to impale Baraka's skull with his claw, but Baraka dodged him and headbutted him from behind. Vega turned around and slashed Baraka with his claw. Baraka roundhouse kicked Vega before sheathing his blades and uppercutting him. He then punched him repeatedly before unsheathing his right claw and impaling Vega's stomach. Vega coughed up blood as Baraka pulled the blade out of his opponent's wound. Baraka then readied his claw to finally finish his opponent. "Tsk. Maybe if you didn't underestimate my power, you wouldn't have got into this mess. Oh, well. It's been nice knowing you... NOT!" And with that, he abruptly impaled Vega's skull with his claw. Baraka let his opponent fall to the ground. Not only had Baraka finally killed Vega, but he also foiled M. Bison's plan without knowing it. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BARAKA! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees